codebreakerseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Anastasya Vasilyeva
Iakov Palace, St. Petersburg, Russia |status=Alive |death= |cause_of_death= |also_known_as=* Tasya |nationality= - Russian & English |allegiance=* Eurasian Empire ** Eurasian Imperial Family ** Eurasian Military ** House of Vasilyev * United Order of Nations ** AEGIS *** The Order of Gallia Reims |title/s=* 1st Princess of the Eurasian Empire * Grand Duchess of All Russia |rank=Princess/Grand Duchess |occupation=* Princess/Grand Duchess * Chevalier Pilot |chevalier/s= |battle/s= |father=Jonathan Alexander Lawrence Vasilyev |mother=Vivienne Lhoudevhic Wilson |sibling/s=* Mikhail Ionafanovich Vasilyev * Vladimir Ionafanovich Vasilyev * Veronika Ionafanovna Vasilyeva * Pavel Ionafanovich Vasilyev |spouse= |issue= |significant_other/s= |other_relative/s=* Iakov Vasilyev * Nikolai Vasilyev V * Josephine Carter * Gregory Wilson * Theresa Mortmain * Marianne Vasilyeva * Unnamed brothers & sisters-in-law * Unnamed nephews & nieces |gender=Female |hair_color=Brown |eye_color=Violet |height=5'3" |weight= }} Anastasya Ionafanovna Vasilyeva ' (Russian: Анастасия Ионафановна Васильева; born 7 October 2321 October 311 ) is the First Princess of the [[Eurasian Empire], a Grand Duchess of Russia, and the daughter of 77th Emperor Jonathan Alexander Lawrence Vasilyev with his Empress Consort, English York Duchess Vivienne Wilson. She is the younger sister of Crown Prince Mikhail; and the older sister of Prince Vladimir, Princess Veronika, and Prince Pavel. Due to her excellence in martial arts and weapons, her half-aunt, Yelena Vasilyeva, decided to take her as her protege. At the age of seven, she became the second youngest recruited member of The Order of Gallia Reims; her younger brother Vladimir was recruited at six. Biography Early life Anastasya was born on 7 October 2321 Imperiya Kalendar at Iakov Palace in St. Petersburg, Russia as the daughter of the 77th Emperor of the Eurasian Empire, Jonathan Alexander Lawrence Vasilyev, and his Empress consort, former English York Duchess Vivienne Wilson. As early as five years old, Anastasya became interested with martial arts, causing her half-aunt, Yelena Vasilyeva, to take notice of her and volunteer to be her tutor. In the succeeding months, she became Yelena's protege. At the age of seven years old, she had mastered as much as she can martial arts intended for her age, and knows how to handle a weapon. She became the youngest member of the Order of the Gallia Reims when she joined at the tender age of seven. She will become an integral and active member as she grew up and harnessed her piloting skills with a Chevalier as well. Due to being a princess, Anastasya wasn't allowed to attend schools or universities abroad. Instead, she was sent to study in a boarding school in Lorraine when she was seven years old. As she balances her studies and her skills as a member of the Gallia Reims, Anastasya handled herself so well that she gained her parents' permission to undertake missions during her school breaks. At the moment, she attends the same school as her younger sister Veronika. Physical description Among her siblings, Anastasya was described to look much like their mother. She resembles her mother so well that many people often mistaken her to be the younger version of her mother. But according to her mother and to those who've known her maternal grandmother, she appears much like Lady Theresa Mortmain. Nevertheless, her features reflect that of Vivienne. She inherited her mother's beautiful features, brown wavy locks, small and taut muscled frame, and her pale skin; though she is a bit tanner due to her intention of being outside at the heat of the sun. Aside from such, she inherited through her father the trademark of the Vasilyev with her violet eyes that sometimes appear blue. Like her other siblings, she doesn't seem to possess any Kaio or be immortal at all. She may be described as petite but she herself is physically and emotionally strong enough. Personality Skills & abilities Battles † - denotes involvement but didn't command or directly fought * The Great Shift ** Rescue Operation (X Code) ** Second Battle over the Pacific Ocean† Possessions Chevaliers= |-|Weapons= |-|Others= Relationships Romance Immediate family= |-|Descendants= Family Immediate family= |-|Descendants= Others Immediate family= |-|Descendants= Appearances * ''Reload * Affections * X Code, Signing Off * Final Goodbye * One Summer's Day Trivia Character descriptions= * The name '''Anastsya is a Russian variant of "Anastasiya" or "Anastasia" that is the feminine form of "Anastasius". Anastasius is the Latinized form of the Greek name Αναστασιος (Anastasios), which meant "resurrection" from Greek αναστασις (anastasis) (composed of the elements ανα (ana) meaning "up" and στασις (stasis) meaning "standing").Behind the Name: Anastasya, Anastasiya, Anastasia and Anastasius Ionafanovna is the feminine patronymic name of "Ionafanovich" that means "son of Jonathan". Vasilyeva is the feminine form of "Vasilyev" that means "son of Vasil" in Russian.Behind the Name: Vasilyev * In the early drafts, her name was supposed to be "Eadlyn", later changed to "Elena", and then to "Eriena", before becoming finally "Anastasya". |-|Other descriptions= * Her blood type is B. * She is the only one from her siblings to call their parents 'Daddy' and 'Mummy'. * She is the only from her siblings to know the truth that their father is the first one and the one who created the identity of X Code. She was later ordered by her father to forget about him being X Code with the use of his Kaio. * She is a polyglot like her other siblings, especially three other different languages except English: Tagalog, French and Russian. Succession and precedence References Category:Female characters Category:Code Breaker characters Category:Reload characters Category:Revolt characters